new_planned_feature_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Planned Feature TV Series Wiki:Community Guidelines
As a community, we at value our contributors and managed to build a sizable following, however, as with all communities, there are a small minority of contributors who are having difficulty understanding what this wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or need a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the television series of this wiki:https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules, the first and second paragraph. ---- General Guidelines # Community Age Limit: As of the FANDOM Guidelines, you have to be at least 13 or older. If you are under the limit, you can view the wiki as a guest. If you are less than 13, your account may be disabled by FANDOM Staff. # Plagiarism: Plagiarism is the wrongful appropriation of taking and stealing online sources from other wikis or sites and the representation of them as your own. We don't ever tolerate taking and stealing online sources from other wikis or sites because you can't do that. Copying directly from other wikis or online sources without credit or permission is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name, not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean it's right to claim it as your own - Articles that are taken from other wikis or sites without credit/permission will be deleted on sight as a matter of principle.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the second numbered list. # Language & Offensive Content: Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we don't allow excessive profanity or offensive language - We are a community of mixed-age groups and some profanity or offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them. It is very unacceptable to use extremely offensive language, however, and who do so will face punishment. As a general guideline, the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with profanity language - even articles listed as age-restricted. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and do not quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker".https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the third numbered list. # Pornography: In the same way as General Guidelines #2, creating articles like this will be age-restricted as well. # Grammar: In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#General_Rules, the first two sentences of the fourth numbered list. Content # No "One-Line" Articles: There is just no excuse for laziness. Articles with little to no content (only a single paragraph or just a picture without any text) will be deleted if not expanded. If a user only makes articles like this he/she will be warned. An article must at the very least have an introduction line and a complete paragraph resuming the character to be considered a stub. Simply adding a Stub or Construction template on the page will not prevent it from being marked as a One-Line Article, by the way. Also, do not remove the One-Line Article warning without actually expanding the page.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#Content, the third numbered list. Categories # Do not add categories on userpages: Categories are meant to categorize REAL pages, as in pages on the "Main" namespace, they are not tags you put on social profiles. So do not add any category on your userpage, if an admin sees it, he or she WILL remove them immediately.https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Villains_Wiki:Rules#Categories, the fifth numbered list. Category:Articles with References Category:Maintenance